The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing alternating magnetic fields for inducing eddy currents in an organism as well as the use of such an apparatus, wherein the apparatus is designed to produce and deliver alternating magnetic fields of an adjustable, low frequency at pulses having steep pulse edges with harmonic wave portions.
Various apparatus for producing and delivering alternating electromagnetic waves for treating and examining organisms are known, wherein it is to be generally anticipated that the depth of penetration of such alternating electromagnetic fields is a function of the frequency. An apparatus of the initially defined kind has become known, for instance, from EP-A 0 084 019. In general, the electric field may be neglected as long as the frequency is within a very low range, i.e., in the range of what is called an extremely low frequency. By contrast, an alternating magnetic field induces eddy currents in the whole organism, which result in charge transfers in the cell membranes, thereby provoking stimulations of the vegetative nervous system capable of, for instance, reducing blockages present in the organism.